The present invention relates to the use in augmenting, enhancing or modifying the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles of the substantially pure compound having the structure: ##STR5## taken alone or taken further together with butanoyl cyclohexane derivatives defined according to the structure: ##STR6## wherein one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon double bond or two of the dashed lines are carbon-carbon double bonds (but that when two of the dashed lines represent carbon-carbon double bonds, the carbon-carbon double bonds are conjugated), and/or 3-methyl-1-phenyl-pentanol-5 having the structure: ##STR7## The present invention also relates to a process for preparing the substantially pure compound having the structure: ##STR8## by means of reacting the compound having the structure: ##STR9## with hydrogen in the presence of acid.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (or alter, modify or enhance) fragrances to (or in) perfume compositions, colognes or perfumed articles such as solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions and fabric softener articles as well as perfumed polymers. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and/or to provide more uniform properties to the finished product.
Strong rosy, carnation, leafy and green aromas with balsamic and cedarwood top notes are highly desirable in many types of perfume compositions, perfumes and perfumed articles.
Phenylethyl alcohol having the structure: ##STR10## tolitol having the structure: ##STR11## and hydratropic alcohol having the structure: ##STR12## are well known aryl alkanols having uses in augmenting or enhancing rose aromas in perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles. Furthermore, a highly impure form of the compound having the structure: ##STR13## is disclosed as having perfume uses.
Reference is made to the monographs concerning these compounds in the text Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)", Volumes I and II, to wit: